


9 Lives of Aidan the Cat

by CountlessStars



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats!, M/M, because I need one, is there a tag for alternative cat universe?, it's about cats, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountlessStars/pseuds/CountlessStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan is a cat (Yes.) escaping his own death. And then he meets another cat, Dean...</p>
            </blockquote>





	9 Lives of Aidan the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know. I blame the song 9 Lives od Frankie the Cat by The Swan Bride. That's where it all comes from. But no, I'm the one to blame for taking the lyrics literally!  
> No need to tell me I'm a weirdo, I get that often enough, haha!  
> Anyways, enjoy?  
> (Also, sorry for any mistakes; I'm posting this from my phone.)

Aidan was a little kitten when he encountered death for the first time. 

He lived with his six brothers and sisters in a box in a dark cellar. None of the kittens minded the lack of light though - the cellar was comfortably warm and their bellies were full of milk from their mother.

For the first few days after he was born, Aidan didn't see anything. It was only some time after that he peeled his eyes open and saw the whole world around him. Or, what he believed to be the whole world. In his little kitten's head, the world was limited by the walls of a cardboard box stuffed with old clothes.

Little light passed over the paperboard walls, but Aidan's eyes were as good as any cat's and soon he could clearly see everything that surrounded him. There was his mother, soft and warm, her fur creamy white with a few orange spots on her back. Most of his siblings were coloured similarly - bright streaks of flaming orange on white. One of his sisters was all white.

Aidan saw his own fur as well. His legs and tail were the only parts of his body he could see properly, but there could be no mistake - they were blacker than black, so dark they shone amidst all the pale fur Aidan was surrounded by. 

But his unusual colour did not matter at all. He did everything with the other kittens: he ate and purred, meowed a little and slept a lot, curled close to his mother's warm belly. 

Days passed lazily and safely, protected by four thin walls of paper. But cardboard made no difference for death. It came in sleep, suddenly. When Aidan woke up and stretched his tiny paws, he could no longer feel the warmness of his mother. He started meowing, quitely at first, then more insistently and the other cats soon joined him. For a long time, there was no reply.

And then, a bright light that made Aidan's sensitive eyes hurt pierced the safe darkness. That was when he first heard a human voice.

"Look at that! That stupid cat had the nerve to have seven - seven! - little bastards and then she just died!"

Aidan did not understand any of those words, but he didn't like them. Everything was too loud and too bright and he was scared. But then another deep voice continued.

"Take the damn beast, I'm gonna get rid of it. I need no stinking dead cat in my house. And bring that black one too. I want no damn bad luck here. The others we sell," the voice said. 

Something caught Aidan by the loose skin on his neck and lifted him from the box. Aidan saw a pair of human eyes looking at him. He was far too terrified to move.

"Good kitty, are you? It's almost a pity you're going to die," the man holding him laughed and then stuffed Aidan into a sack.

The sack was dry and dark - in a few minutes, Aidan calmed a little and let out a few confused noises.

"Shush, bastard. You hear that river? Your new home is just over there," the deep voice said again and the man accompanied his words with a violent shake of the sack.

And next, he threw the sack into the river. The cold water all around Aidan terrified him. He scratched at the walls of his soaked prison uselessly. But his struggle made no difference. Aidan was drowning slowly, the cold water surrounding him almost completely.

Suddenly, he felt a steady surface beneath his paws. The sack ripped in half and Aidan fell on the firm bank of the river. 

Aidan was scared dead. And somehow, still alive.

It started to rain.

\---

Life of cats in the city was not an easy one. Over time, Aidan gained enough scars to prove it. His black fur hid many bites, scratches and cuts from other cats.

One thing that could not be hidden was the scar going across the left side of his head. Made by sharp dog teeth, it took his eye and almost cost his life.

With only one eye left, he didn't see the car coming. The car didn't slow down, not even when the wheel caught Aidan's back leg and broke it. Not being able to move, he didn't eat for many days. The death was coming closer still, but he escaped it, limping.

He lived with other cats, too. A few followed him around the city - grey and sneaky James, orange Adam with ridiculously big ears and even the proud Richard with steel-blue fur. Once, they went found their way to the butcher's. They ate and ate until a screaming man came. All the cats fled, scared but well-fed. All but Aidan. He was grabbed by the man and next, he felt a knife in his body. Aidan was then thrown outside, the warm blood pooling on the dirty pavement. The life was fleeing from him, but he grabbed onto it with his sharp claws and held it tight.

He was alone in this big city. No one approached him, except for those few boys. They were playing in the middle of the street and Aidan observed them from a distance. When they saw him, they brought him a bowl of milk. And then, while he was busy drinking, they set his tail on fire and laughed as mad. He ran away immediately. The thin trail of smoke was not the only thing left behind him. So was his death.

But soon after, it happened again. There was no milk this time, and no fire. Instead, the kids used a slice of bacon to lure him in and a shoelace to tie him to the back of a truck. He would have died then, if it wasn't for the driver who stopped after a few streets. The man took Aidan into the truck and brought him home with him. Aidan felt safe for a brief moment - until the driver's wife came. She screamed and threw Aidan out of an open window. It was a long fall and the hard landing hurt his back. This time, he could almost feel the death coming for him.

But it was not his time yet. An ugly woman passing by glimpsed his black fur and took him with her. Aidan was fed and bathed. He was lying in the kitchen whem the woman came and started cooking. Aidan sniffed at the air. The meat she was preparing had a strange smell to it. Aidan knew it very well. He knew the smell of every cat in this huge city, dead or alive. He ran away immediately. That was the eighth time he escaped from the death.

He was on the street again, alone. He didn't trust people and other animals feared him. But one night, he met another cat. Dean was nimble, beautiful and much smaller than him. He had pale fur that smelled of warm and sun to Aidan. He couldn't resist to follow Dean everywhere. They became inseparable - they hunted together, fought together and in night, they curled together between the trash cans. Finally there was no danger in Aidan's life.

Aidan escaped death in all its forms. Except one. 

It was a sunny afternoon and he was sitting on a bench in an empty park, his black fur warming him. With his one eye, he looked around and saw Dean in the distance. He was not alone, but Aidan never learned who the other cat was - he never saw Dean again.

That warm afternoon, Aidan died for the last time.


End file.
